objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Dream Island?
Welcome to BFDI?, some little thingy I decided I should do. It's basically BFDI My Way. That's it. Nothing else. No twist, no anything. Nope! Totally! (jktheresactuallysomethingnew) Episode 0 Minus: W-What did you want me to do again? ???: I wanted you to create a box that can speak. Minus: O-OK, on it. (Sometime later...) Minus: H-H-Here it is! I-It's spews out acid sometimes, so be ca-careful. ???: Hm... Announcer: Hi. Beep-boop. ???: I guess it's OK. Now, I need you to send it to somewhere. Minus: Really? Where? ???: Tough choice. Let me see... Goiky seems fine, I guess- (Suddenly, there's an explosion in the lab.) !!!: Oh, sister! I'm here! ???: Oh no! It's you! !!!: Yes, and I'm here for a little device of yours... ???: Take ANYTHING you want, but please don't hurt my family or any assistants! !!!: Oh, he's just what I need. Minus: W-What? ???: What?! Why do you need him?! !!!: He can cause a paradox between timelines! He's just what I need! ???: But how?! He's a minus! !!!: I also need you! Zero: Huh? ???: What?! Not him too! !!!: And you! ???: Me? Why? !!!: Because, you see, if I take off part of your body, I could create two dots, and- ???: WHAT?! YOU'RE GOING TO DIVIDE BY 0?! !!!: Yes. (!!! makes 2 dots out of ???'s body and puts them on and under Minus, and pushes him up to Zero.) ???: NO! !!!: YES! (Suddenly, a vortex opens and everyone but !!! is sucked into it. Then, the lab disappears and !!! ends up in Goiky.) !!!: Hm... now... any second... (Another vortex suddenly appears on where the lab used to be, and future contestants from BFDI(A), II, BOTO, OM, OU, CTW, TSFTM and OO. Also some recommended characters from BFDI(A), II, BOTO and OM.) Party Hat (BOTO): Huh? What is this place- (gasp) Is this Goiky? The place where BFDI was filmed? !!!: Yes, it is. Tulip: Why are we here? And who are all these people? Cherries: #1: This place looks weird... #2: Yeah, but it's lots nicer than that Super Mario-like setting from our show... #1: Hey, who are those? Cherry: #1: Hey, is that... us? #2: Who cares if there's more of us- wait, they both have ARMS AND LEGS?! Cherries: #2: Oh, poor of them! (sarcasm) Bubble: Hoi, black triangle thing, whoi did you broing us here? !!!: For a competition! Ice Cream (OM): But why so many of us? !!!: I dunno. I didn't exactly plan this out so... Camera (CTW): Will we have an intro? !!!: Of course... no! The only thing we'll have is a list of the contestants. Now, before the first episode starts, I NEED to show this list. Disco Ball: Is that really necessary? !!!: Yes. Yes it is. If not, I won't get paid! Magnifying Glass: ... by who? !!!: Uh... CUT! ... cut! Oh. My. Goodness gracious, WHAT DID YOU DO?! ¿¿¿: I cut the list off. Hey, what can I say, I'm the evil version of your sister. Of course I hate technology! !!!: Sigh... goddamnit. Episode 1 Coming soon... probably.